An Angel's Flight
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: AU Finchel: Star expects nothing but betrayal from anyone. Since she was a little girl, she's been chewed up and spit out by anyone she thought loved her. Now she doesn't believe in feelings. Then she meets Finn Hudson who is determined to free her and make her feel again. Slowly her frozen heart begins to thaw... only to be dragged back into the darkness.


**An Angel's Flight **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters used. I only own my imagination and what it produces. _

A sad melody gently kissed the young man's ears as he walked pass a skuzzy bar in his small town. The song sent a long, uncomfortable chill down his spine. He shook his head, shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and headed on his way. As he was about to turn the corner, he stopped. For reasons beyond him, he knew he had to go into that bar. Quickly, he turned on his heels and walked into the bar. A few slightly tipsy heads turned with somber eyes, but for the most part he was ignored.

That was when he saw her… the angel who sang the melody. She stood on a makeshift stage with a cheap microphone. She sang as if she was in a stadium full of admirers, not a room full of dead-on-the-inside drunks. Her eyes were closed; her face however, was full of passion and emotion. She felt every word she sang, almost as if it pained her to sing them. The song came to an end with a breathtaking note and he clapped, the only noise aside from the scraping of glasses on wood tables. She looked up, surprised by the noise, and looked him straight in his eyes. There was a glint of recognition, perhaps they passed in the mall once, or were trapped in an awkward silence in an elevator; they didn't know, they just new each other's faces.

She broke the intense stare down and gracefully stepped off the stage. Eyes connected again, she sauntered over to him. As she came closer, he noticed her face was caked in heavy makeup. But somehow he knew underneath that she was a natural beauty. "Thank you for your applause." She whispered as she reached him. She barely came up to his shoulders, but yet looked confidently into his eyes. He was instantly entranced by the large brown eyes that looked up at him. He could tell that they held a collection emotions and stories. Suddenly he wanted to know every story the brown saucers had to offer.

"I always applaud amazing talent. And that you are." She bit her lip and looked at the dirty bar floor. "I'm Finn, Finn Hudson, by the way." The woman looked back up at him and with a slight smile.

"It is lovely to meet you Mr. Hudson. I'm…" She began. Sudden noises stopped him from hearing her name. They turned to see a large man clambering down the stairs, followed by about five menacing men. The girl instantly turned away, but Finn kept watching. The round man plopped down on a chair that creaked in protest. His smiling minions took their places behind him. The sight of this rancid man almost made Finn sick. Just something about him radiated _evil_.

"Oi, Star! Get over 'ere!" The burly man with dark hair called from across the room. She closed her eyes tightly and turned around. Finn watched, confused, a she walked slowly over the man. When she was a few steps away the man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. A few of his minions smiled and jabbed at each other. "Well, me little songbird, that sure was a purdy song you sang."

"Thank you," She murmured, looking straight ahead, as if she didn't even dare look into the man's eyes.

"What was that?" The man asked squeezing her tighter. She grimaced.

"I said thank you." She snapped at the man. The woman immediately realized what she had done and her deep brown eyes grew wide. "I-I…"

"Now I know, you ain't speakin' that way to me!" He roared.

"No, no sir. I didn't mean…" Before she could finish, he slapped her. The sound of his hand hitting her soft cheek, echoed in the room. A growl escaped Finn's lips and he ran over to her. In a second, Finn was towering over them. He grabbed the girl out of the man's grubby grasp and punched him, harder than he's ever hit before. The girl screamed. The slap echo was replaced with the sound of bones crushing under Finn's large fist. The man stood up, almost as tall as Finn, ready to fight. Before another punch could be thrown, the girl pulled Finn to the door. "Come on, Mr. Hudson. You can't fight him. He'll kill you!" She screeched. Finally she successfully got him outside. "What the hell was that?" She questioned once they were outside. The chilly January air nipped at their ears. But the fuming pair didn't even notice.

"He slapped you! He can't do that!" He yelled. She bit her bottom lip.

"Well, actually, he can."

"No, no one can treat someone like that! I don't care if he's your boyfriend." An almost laugh escaped her plump lips.

"He isn't my boyfriend, Mr. Hudson."

"Call me Finn, for goodness sake. And what do you mean he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Mr. Hudson. He is not my boyfriend. He is the owner of the bar and he runs a business upstairs and I work upstairs for him." She explained calmly.

"So you're a secretary or whatever. He still…"

"It's not that kind of business, Finn." It finally clicked for him.

"You're a…"

"Yes, a soiled dove, lady of the night, whore… whatever you want to call it. I've heard them all" She admitted a hint of shame in her eyes. The look was gone quickly, and she wore her confidence again.

"But you're so talented."

"Well, talent only gets you so far."

"How'd this happen to you?"

"It's a long story, I'd rather not tell. Please leave Mr. Hudson. And don't come back. He won't let you get away next time. There's no way." She started to walk back into the bar.

"Wait, you never told me your name." He stopped her.

"Star,"

"No your real name,"

"I can't even remember anymore." She said sadly and turned away from him. He watched her walk into the bar. He sighed and went on his way, ignoring the throbbing in his hand.

* * *

A/N- So what does everyone think? This is my first fanfic in quite a long time! I just hope it is up to par… Reviews would be absolutely lovely if you have the time. But thank you for taking the time to read in the first place.


End file.
